


Романтики

by Anonymous



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Police, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жить работой нелегко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романтики

У Ники была очень сердитая спина. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что модная кожаная куртка скрывала маленький реактор, вместо частиц с греческими названиями излучающий укоризну, — был бы недалек от истины. Что за реакции происходили под этим ненадежным защитным кожухом — Марк догадывался, но многое бы отдал, чтобы знать наверняка.  
Падающий из мансардного окна свет заискрился во впопыхах забранных в хвост волосах и обвел ее гордую голову рыжеватым нимбом. Ники остановилась, разглядывая, что успели Марк с Рексом натворить в квартире со времени последнего мозгового штурма; ее жестковатый профиль с прямым подбородком, в котором было что-то совершенно не женское, на миг мелькнул в потоке света. Марк безуспешно попытался сморгнуть его и выдохнуть тяжесть из груди — воспоминание о покойной тяжести этой головы, когда Ники засыпала.  
Он переступил порог и чуть не грохнулся, запутавшись больной ногой в проводе.  
Ники, изо всех сил стараясь не растерять царственности атомного крейсера, с какой вплыла в его дом, обернулась. Но на ее лице было написано обыкновенное усталое "Ну что еще?!", и Марку стало обидно. Ему снова давали понять, что "все из-за него", и снова "догадайся-сам-почему".  
Рекс выдернул злосчастный кабель из розетки и сунул в руку хозяину. Тот освободился и благодарно потрепал пса по голове.  
— Спасибо, Рекс. Все нормально, — сказал он, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сменить позу или другим неловким движением не выдать, что нога снова разболелась.  
Наверное, зря он это затеял. Надо было принять предложение Кунца помочь, раз уж настоять на своем и остаться в одиночестве не получилось.  
Как же невовремя он растянул эту ногу.  
Наконец сподобился купить краски нужного оттенка и всю неделю радостно трепался о планах за выходные докончить с малярными работами. Уж стены-то сам покрасить он должен суметь. Рекс, едва начинались такие разговоры, демонстративно закрывал лапой нос.  
— Марк, если ты не передумал, мы тебе поможем. А то как ты будешь со своей ногой? — озабоченно предложил Фриц.  
Но тогда, в офисе, едва он представил, как Кунц, в перчатках и респираторе, пробирается по его дому и с ужасом в глазах глухим гнусавым голосом читает нотации о безопасности да правильных технологиях нанесения лакокрасочных материалов, — о нет, увольте. "Ремонт — это же не так срочно, — пришлось поспешно пробормотать. — До следующих выходных все пройдет, тогда и буду лазить по стремянкам". "Нет уж, — заявила Ники, — если мы не покрасим эту чертову стену сегодня, ты изведешь нас разговорами о своих планах". Фриц заикнулся было поддакнуть, но Ники добавила, что вдвоем они вполне справятся, и отвесила несчастному коллеге такой взгляд, то тот сразу заозирался в поисках, за чем бы спрятаться. Он остро переживал свою неуместность.  
"Может быть, оно и к лучшему, — подумал тогда Марк, хотя перспектива провести вечер с валиком и кистью из авантюры превращалась в необходимость и воодушевляла его все меньше. — Может, хоть так мы сможем по-человечески поговорить".  
После всего, что произошло, поговорить было жизненно необходимо. Но Ники отмалчивалась и строила из себя оскорбленный в лучших чувствах крейсер.

Марк очень не любил психопатов. Их вообще мало кто любит, но ему, он считал, особенно было, за что — а более всего за то, что одного пришлось застрелить.  
Сегодня же он не любил их потому, что Ники, видимо, считала: ни один арест размахивающего оружием направо и налево психа, забаррикадировавшегося в труднодоступном месте с неплохим арсеналом, не может обойтись без нее. "Мы нашли его вместе, а теперь ты опять хотел оставить меня в стороне? Как в тот раз? Все лавры начальнику?" — возмущалась она. Кунц крутил пальцем у виска. Марк, уже слышавший от нее это "Хочешь быть лучше всех, да?" в тысяче вариаций, понимал: это что угодно, только не действительная причина ее негодования.  
Марк думал, что знал истину — с первой недели работы в новом отделе, когда потерял сознание, получив пулю в бронежилет, но аккурат напротив сердца. А оклемавшись — обнаружил склонившуюся над собой едва не рыдающую Ники.  
Он думал, что вполне ее понимает, потому что помнил, как непривычно сложно было отгонять дурацкие и жуткие мысли каждый раз после того, как в опасной ситуации оказывалась она.  
Но Ники не хотела, чтобы ее защищали так: отстраняя и просто не давая ввязываться во все действительно опасное. И поэтому как раз спрашивать ее разрешения он не собирался. Что бы она ни думала и как бы ни доказывала, что как полицейский она лучше и опытней, она женщина и его подчиненная, — он за нее вдвойне в ответе. А еще она просто ему дорога.  
Их страхи были настолько одинаковы, настолько отражением страхов другого, что тут было не о чем раздумывать.  
Поэтому прыгать по крышам, на бегу едва не теряя пистолет и рискуя получить пулю, он рванул с Рексом. Пока оставшиеся внизу коллеги не сообразили и не полезли за ним, пока никто не опомнился. Вначале, правда, Марк хотел один, слишком ведь высоко, но разве Рекса — этого разбойника — удержишь?  
На этот раз обошлось без жертв, хотя пистолет Марк выронил. И ногу потянул: уже все закончилось, вместе с Рексом они психа обезоружили и повязали — так на радостях споткнулся и слетел с лестницы. Когда он, хромая, выводил скрученного преступника из дверей, даже Кунц не скрывал желания на радостях хорошенько Марку накостылять.  
"В этот раз ты действительно сглупил", — подумал он. И со все усиливающимся отчаянием мысленно стучал кулаком в эти железобетонные слова каждый раз, как превратившаяся в воплощенную укоризну Ники на попытку заговорить о случившемся отвечала то красноречивым молчанием, то сменой темы на что-нибудь буднично-рабочее.  
У него даже была заготовлена фраза. "Ты должна меня понять. Я знал, что ты будешь протестовать, но не хотел, чтобы ты подвергалась опасности". Это звучало отвратительно, но, как бы то ни было, Марк именно это хотел сказать.  
А когда он уже сам стал с трудом понимать, о чем собирался с ней разговаривать, Ники вызвалась помочь с ремонтом.

Фронт работ был немаленький, а под фронтом расстилались вполне подготовленные к затяжным боям тылы: сбитые так, что черта с два через них пройдешь, куски полиэтилена, ведерки с краской и укрывающие пол плотной подстилкой газеты. Марк с Рексом накануне вошли в раж и перестарались, застилая недавно залакированный паркет.  
— У тебя хоть чем красить есть? — совершенно не подразумевавшим шуток тоном поинтересовалась Ники.  
— Да, мне Фриц рассказал, как делать валики из поролона и проволоки, — Марк сделал вид, что то все-таки была шутка.  
Она на миг изумленно вытаращилась на него и успокоилась, зацепившись взглядом за широкие кисти, торчащие из пакета рядом с ведерками.

Скрывшись за отделяющим от остального пространства спальный угол шкафом, Ники переоделась в рубашку и бледно-голубые драные джинсы. Она оставила их дома у Марка как-то раз после того, как подбила всю команду пойти в парк поиграть с Рексом в мяч. Марк давно ловил себя на мысли, что его дом, как и обиталище Ники, постепенно обживается его коллегами и превращается в придаток конторы. Так получалось, Ники удерживала — его, Фрица, коллег, с которыми случайно пересекались дела — и связывала, плевав на пространственные и жизненные границы, так что уже с трудом разобраться и едва ли разделить, где тут работа, а где остальная жизнь.

Едва открыли краску, Рекс сбежал на крышу, к чистому воздуху. Работали молча. Марк начинал думать, что Ники хочет довести его до смерти от угрызений совести.  
— Ты на меня злишься.  
— Да, — коротко ответила Ники, не отрываясь от замазывания серых пятен на стене.  
— Да, я в этот раз дал маху. Но ты должна меня понять...  
— Я понимаю, — ответила Ники. — Ты не хотел, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Но зачем так глупо рисковать жизнью?  
— Ты сама не оставила мне другой возможности...  
— Да. А знаешь, почему?  
Помолчи, Ники, пожалуйста. Это тупик.  
— Я надеялась на твое благоразумие. Что ты не пойдешь один.  
— Со мной был Рекс.  
— Какая разница, — Ники глянула на его перебинтованную ногу и демонстративно полезла на стремянку.  
Марк вовремя одернул себя: речь совсем не о Рексе, и что бы он сейчас ни доказывал, как бы они ни разругались, все будет впустую. Речь о том, что это ее там не было.  
Украдкой он бросил взгляд на нее, усердно орудующую валиком под потолком, и не заметил, как с кисти, которой он прокрашивал угол, закапало на кроссовки.

С чего все началось?  
— Ники... помнишь того парня, который расстрелял полицейского в участке?  
Казалось, что после того случая они достигли понимания. Он осознал, что далеко не со всем, с чем приходится сталкиваться на работе, умеет справляться, что Ники даже не скрывает свою тревогу за него, а главное — она действительно считает, что в опасности должна быть рядом. Но сегодня, когда ситуация требовала немедленных действий, а он не каждый день носится, рискуя свалиться с высоты десятиэтажного дома... он и за себя едва подумать успевал — необходимость принимать в расчет риск другого только мешала бы.  
— Помню, и?  
— Все ведь закончилось хорошо. И сейчас...  
Но Ники перебила:  
— Ты убил человека и с неделю приходил в себя.  
— Только поэтому...  
— Мне казалось, ты понял, что ты не супергерой. Мне претит мысль, что из-за меня ты подвергаешь себя такой опасности.  
— Наверное, мы все-таки не до конца объяснились.  
— Верно. Я готова была простить и поддержать тебя тогда, но я не могу прощать откровенные глупости каждый раз. Мы с тобой вместе работаем. Вместе, а не как-то еще.  
Марк открыл рот и, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, выпалил:  
— Вот именно, вместе. А отвечаю я.  
Ники мигом сбежала со стремянки.  
— О Господи. Ты действительно меня за ребенка считаешь.  
Она запустила пальцы в волосы — даже перчатки не сняла — и медленно зашагала взад-вперед по комнате. Марк, сидевший на полу, отложил кисть, развернулся к ней и был готов сам схватиться за голову.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, — нет.  
— Марк, — Ники решительно остановилась. Она стянула наконец рабочие перчатки и теперь судорожно в них вцепилась, прижав к животу. — Я рассказывала тебе, как умер отец. Его застрелили, когда он прикрывал другого человека. Ты думаешь, я после этого не задумывалась о том, что могу быть убитой? Неужели ты думаешь, это эта возможность не входила в мой, — она повысила голос, — мой личный выбор, еще когда я держала экзамены в Академию безопасности?! Что ты — не Господь Бог, что каждый в команде имеет свои мозги, чтобы отвечать за себя, и что как начальник ты должен уметь прежде всего координировать действия других, а не брать на себя то, что не просят, и, — Ники почти кричала, — геройствовать в одиночку?!  
Слушая эту гневную тираду, Марк кое-что понял. Дело не в том, что она подчиненная. "Я не могу разделять работу и личную жизнь", — кажется, так она сказала в первый день в отделе? Марк заявил, что может. Слукавил.  
Ники, успокаиваясь, слушала его молчание. Марк видел, как прилипла к коже и потемнела выбившаяся из хвоста и упавшая на лоб прядь, как от дыхания ходят вверх-вниз ее плечи. Ники на него не смотрела. Еще немного подождав, она вновь заговорила:  
— С первой минуты, когда я взяла в руки оружие, я знала, что делаю это, чтобы суметь кого-то защитить или восстановить законный порядок там, где уже больше ничего нельзя сделать.  
— А если ты не сможешь меня защитить? — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, перебил Марк.  
— А как смогу, если ты такой геройствующий болван?  
— Черт! — о чем они вообще сейчас говорят?!  
Вновь повисло молчание.  
— Извини. — Ники отложила кисточку. — Гребаная работа. Чертовски прекрасная работа.  
— Прости, мне не следовало этого говорить.  
— Нет, — тихо и серьезно возразила она. — Следовало. Марк, ты не прав, — Ники отбросила на пол перчатки, подошла, склонилась к нему и сжала его плечо. — Я смогу вынести свою вину, если ты боишься из-за этого.  
Но наоборот стало страшно — потому что она, судя по всему, не в первый раз об этом думала.  
Жила с мыслями о том, что будет, если он умрет по ее вине. Это было больше Марка. И он глядел в ее лицо, из которого на него смотрела бездна, смотрела жизнь, в которой он сотню раз был уже мертв.  
"Ты мне не доверяешь", — тоже один из самых частых упреков Ники.  
Она даже чуть растянула углы рта. А у самой глаза огромные и блестят от запертых за частоколом ресниц слез. И, Господи, о каком доверии может идти речь?  
Какая разница: если ей невыносимо знать, что из-за нее кто-то так рискует собой, и в то же время, в иной ситуации, если с ним что-то случится и она не сможет помочь, она будет считать себя виновной?  
Марк медленно кивнул.  
Они снова в тупике. Гребаная работа.  
— Давай я сделаю кофе.  
Ники полуутвердительно мотнула головой.  
Он аккуратно поднялся и, с большой осторожностью перешагивая через стелющиеся по полу барханы полиэтилена и прочие атрибуты ремонта, потащился в сторону далекого кухонного угла.  
Было бы проще, — думал он, врубая кофемолку, — если бы они служили в разных отделах. Было бы проще, если бы они вообще не работали в полиции. Только кто из них на это согласится?  
Марк вспомнил, как некогда загибался помощником судьи — от сознания чистой утилитарности своей функции и невозможности делать ничего действительно стоящего, чтобы мир стал — как ни по-дурацки идеалистически это звучит — более справедливым.  
— Мы же не собираемся уходить на покой, да, Рекс?  
Развалившийся на скате крыши за открытым окном Рекс дернул ушами, но продолжил лежать, уткнув нос в лапу.  
— Что за день такой. Даже ты от меня отворачиваешься, — посетовал Марк.  
Пока об этом и речи не идет, но, чем черт не шутит, может статься, они с Ники когда-нибудь поженятся. Он иногда думал об этом. Думал почти с ужасом, потому что понимал, что вряд ли они тогда смогут вместе работать. Они оба прекрасно понимают и оба знают, что понимают. Поэтому вряд ли поженятся. И Марк вспоминал, как однажды протягивал ей маленькую коробочку и надевал на руку кольцо — с улыбкой. А в ответ на подколку — Ники не могла не позабавить символичность ситуации — только напомнил, что она собиралась изображать девушку, которой срочно нужно продать что-нибудь ценное. И еще вспоминал: как ее прохладные пальцы касались его подбородка, когда она его целовала в последний раз — в тот вечер Марк застрелил психопата. Тогда казалось, что они уже обо всем поговорили и вполне друг друга поняли.

Когда он вернулся, очень стараясь не расплескать содержимое чашек, Ники сидела на полу, обняв руками колени, и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, изучала один из газетных листов, которыми был застелен паркет.  
— Что ты там высмотрела?  
— Смотри, — Ники вытащила помятый лист и протянула Марку. — Как тебе?  
— Отлично, — ответил он, обменяв его на одну из чашек и пробегая глазами заметки про реконструкцию церкви, выставку кошек, производство вантузов и чье-то плаванье на яхте через Атлантику. — Только я не понимаю, в чем соль.  
— Может, мне просто нравятся старые газеты? — пожала плечами Ники. — Смотри, тут еще объявление о найденной собаке.  
Марк уселся рядом и, рассеянно хлебая кофе, стал читать объявление — обыкновенное объявление, "хорошая, красивая, умная, явно породистая, особые приметы; нашлась по адресу, возле дома номер; ищет потерявшегося хозяина или заботливые руки", — пытаясь понять, что в нем такого особенного.  
В какой-то момент он поймал на себе пристальный следящий взгляд Ники. У нее был очень взбудораженный вид: порозовели щеки, руки сцеплены на коленях.  
— Где ты их взял? — спросила она, заметив, что Марк оторвался от чтения.  
— Кого?  
— Газеты.  
— Накопились. Каждый день по газете...  
— Ты выписываешь районную газету? — фыркнула Ники.  
— Что тут такого?  
— Ты еще не понял? — спросила она, энергично взмахнув сжатым в руке разворотом. Ее лицо излучало совершенно детскую радость. — Когда еще в газетных заметках ты не встречал ни одного преступления?  
Она улыбалась и смотрела в его глаза, ожидая, видимо, что он тоже должен улыбнуться.  
— Ни одного, представляешь? Ты можешь вообразить себе, что настанут такие времена? Что когда-нибудь в мире не будет преступников?  
Марк смотрел, как она вся светится, и прекрасно ее понимал. Он потому и выписывал эту газету, что в ней было все, что угодно, кроме криминальной хроники.  
— Не может быть. Ты наверняка просто что-нибудь пропустила, — он все же наигранно заозирался по сторонам, поднял с пола еще одну случайную страницу.  
— Какая разница, — досадуя на его скептицизм, на то, что он не разделял ее воодушевления, поморщилась Ники. — Понимаешь, можно просто представить, что вот оно — ради чего мы работаем. Что однажды действительно настанет тот день.  
"Утопия", — подумал Марк, в глубине души понимая, что сам все-таки надеется абсолютно на то же. Несмотря на работу в полиции и юридическое образование, два загнавших себя в тупик чокнутых романтика сидят на полу, читают старые газеты и мечтают о лучшем мире.  
Похоже, в их случае романтики — это такие вымирающие звери. Не размножаются в неволе, дерутся из-за гипотетически возможной вины, не идут на уступки. И не могут, просто не могут провести границу, разделяющую работу и жизнь.


End file.
